High Elves
The High Elves are perhaps the most regal and respected race of Nelwar. They are long-lived and skilled with magic, and are known for their poise and wit. They are known to be at odds with the Normir Dwarves, but rarely participate in actual battles with them. Society The majority of the world's High Elves either live in Lethhonel in a large city that is primarily inhabited by another race. Elves living in other cities of course adapt to that city's practices, but things are run a certain way within the kingdom (queendom?): * Ruled by a queen, currently Queen Eshenesra, pictured in the infobox. Elvish society as a whole is lightly matriarchal, but they are always ruled by a queen. Instead of the first-born daughter of the queen taking the throne, the queen will simply choose one of her daughters. * Elves are not capitalists, the monarchy controls most of the production. Elves are typically very loyal to the crown, and this does not provide much political tension. * The high elves have a nation-wide force of miltary peacekeepers called "vulwin", meaning "watcher" Culture * Elves do not keep family names, they simply list where they are from. Members of the royal family always take on the name of Lethhonel, to signify that they are no longer living for the ones they once knew, they are now living for the nation's collective well-being. For example, Queen Eshenesra's full name (minus many titles) is Eshenesra fi Lethhonel, the word "fi" essentially meaning "from" or "of", like Leonardo Da Vinci. Elves do not use these full names in conversation, they simply introduce themselves by their first name. * High elves greatly enjoy living around flowing water, the sound of crashing rapids is said to calm them. Most high elvish settlements are near a river. Their capital is at the base of a massive waterfall. * Literally every high elf ever born has been able to do high magic, and this has a significant effect on their culture TBD TBD TBD Playing a High Elf High elves are stereotypically very comfortable staying at home and being studious, not wanting so much to explore or adventure. Think hard about why your character wants or needs to go adventuring, if you want to play a high elf. High elves have a worldwide reputation for being noble and noteworthy. Just being a well dressed elf is enough to attract attention, particularly in lower income areas. This can be good and bad. Stats/Basic * IQ + 1 * HT + 2 Advantages * Longevity (Fun fact: the elf pictured, Queen Eshenesra, is 130 years old) * Acute Sight 1 level * Acute Hearing 1 level * Appearance cannot be below average without an explanation (an injury, etc) * Voice * Must have Magery of at least 1. * Social Status of some sort Disadvantages * Code of honor or vow of some sort, loyalty and all that business * Stereotypically very nice, charitable or related disadvantages would fit well Skills * Inside the kingdom, high elves often glorify the mastery of a single skill, they are not often dabblers (although your character certainly can be). * Often know social skills like diplomacy of savoir-faire * Often play traditional elvish instruments Category:Races